Morrana
Name: Morrana Other Names: Shad'Err'ise, Akaah'ith, En Ni Ga'err, En Shad'raak Ith, The Eyes in the Dark Meaning / Origin behind name: *''Shad'Err'ise'' - Many of the Shadow Court Ilaedrian call her by this alternative name, which means literally, Shadow(Shade) Matron of my Blood. *''Akaah'ith'' - Death Wolf *''En Ni Ga'err'' - The Dark Lady *''En Shad'raak Ith'' - The Shadow Wolf Occupation: Deity Blood Lineage: Family: *Mother: Nihaluu *Father: Lykaois *Siblings: the Seven *Spouse: unknown *Offspring: See Notes below Personality: Likes: Dislikes: Passions, Hobbies & Social: Strengths: Weaknesses: Known Companions: Personal History: "The Bolverk lay dying, a silver blade embedded deep within his chest. His body was wracked with agony as the taint of the metal flowed through him burning him from the inside. He knew it would be not be long until the end for he could already see the darkness at the edge of his vision beginning to form like a the creeping of nights shadow. '' :: ''He struggled to sit up for he knew she would soon come and he would not be one to meet her laying as a cub too weak to rise. He had courted her like a lover from the first moment he chose to walk the path of the Iron Fang....swore to meet her at the end of the journey only when he had killed enough enemies and lain them before her so that she could walk, her naked feet never touching the ground. '' :: ''He had spent centuries as a Bolvrkr, the consorts of the Death Wolf and now at last he would meet her. The thought was bitter sweet for he knew that had he the time he could heap untold more slain enemies at her feet but for some reason he was just too tired to continue holding his sword up. The darkness closed in and he saw in those final moments, the dark figure of her walking towards him, eyes of molten silver glowing, a smile upon her face; the smile of a lover seeing at last her beloved. '' :: ''He smiled himself and marveled at how beautiful she was. He tried to speak to tell her of who he was but she knelt and shook her head. Slowly she leaned closer and he heard her dark voice in his mind, like black velvet flowing over his entire being, wrapping him in her warmth to protect him from the coming cold. '' :: ''" I know you Laars, son of Darkwaters, Bolvrkr of the Iron Fang Tribe. I know of your accomplishments and your struggles. You have fought long and hard warrior but no longer. It is time for you to rest at last. I am here to take you home." 'He lifted his hand in shaking palsy of failing strength to touch her face. Her skin was cold like the grave he would soon enter and yet the presence of her brought such comfort. "Home..." he spoke, his voice fading ever quicker "... I have no home.." '' :: ''She kissed the aged warrior as his breath gave out, a soft lingering kiss gentle and chaste. As she kissed him, his hand slowly fell limply to his side. With a quiet dignity, she placed it atop the hilt of his sword. She spoke again, this time to the still form Laars. '' :: ''"You have a home waiting...and she who gave birth to us all awaits to embrace her fallen son" She rises, turns and slowly walks back into the darkness as if she were born of it, carrying the fallen wolf as if her were no more then an infant. '' :: ''~ taken from the tale, the Passing of a Bolvrkr by Lucia Fireheart, Cahalith to the Shadow Hunter Pack Few strike terror into the hearts of mortals like Morrana. She is known to most races by many different names. She is the reaper, she is the collector, she is Death Wolf. Morrana is the spirit of death incarnate. There comes a time when the dying see one last sight as the darkness closes in and it is the sight of a coldly beautiful young woman coming towards them with glowing silver eyes. She is wolf at the edge of the light waiting for the fallen to breath their last. It is she who the dying see with their last sight, it is she who carries them through the veil to the next world. It is she who speaks for the dead to the dread guardian of the Veil, Lykaois Second born, Morrana was the quietest and most withdrawn of the cubs. Inheriting her mother's love of the work of Geye'ah, the Goddess of Earth and Nature, she sought to see how every creature walked the path of it's life from the beginning to end. A great hunter in her own right, she had noted that along life's journey, all predators eventually become prey to one thing: death. This fascinated Morrana who journeyed deep into the spirit world and through patient and persistent study learned the secrets of life and death and mastered them This knowledge started her upon the path of Death Wolf. She became known as the hunter in the darkness who walked between the worlds of spirit and flesh. Many En'Thromii have come to see her impending visit as a sign that soon they will run with their maker in the great untamed Il'Thirrian forests, their battle finally done. This is something not to be feared, but looked forward to. Many of the Elder En'Thromii view the prime material plane as their proving ground and by dying, they are merely going home. Sphere of Influence: Transition, Death, Ultimate Truth, Passage through locked doors, key holder to locked doors Offspring: Legend speaks of the children of Death. The legend will be covered elsewhere in this tome but it speaks of the one who dared to fall in love with the beautiful Morrana. So beloved, he gave to her his mortality that he would be able to lie with her a single night and upon his death, would reside in a pendant worn about her neck next to her heart for as long as she was to perform the duties of Key Holder to the Veil. When she has performed her duties and no more souls need to pass the great veil, she will reunite with her beloved and for all eternity dwell within the Celestial Palace that lay within the remnants of the original plane of existence. 'Plane of Residence': Adyan . Adyan lay outside of the plains of existence in the shattered ruin of the ancient realm of Atheros . upon a broken mountain rests the crumbling ruin of what was once the Celestial Palace of the Time Before . Beneath the Palace in the heart of the mountain sits the Celestial Forge , its furnace long cold and the remnants of the Anvil of Creation where they came to rest at the dawn of time Here she lives alone save for the Spirit Wolves who serve her as messengers. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pantheon Category:En'Thromii Lore Category:En'Thromii Category:En'Thromii Gods Category:Veil Category:The Seven Category:Morrana Category:En'Thromii Characters